totaldramapokemon_fanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Pokemon: Unova League
The conference is held annually on Lily of the Victory Road. Competing Trainers are housed in hotels in small villages similar to previous leagues. As Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, Iris arrive at the Victory Road, include to Bianca and Tip are also present and will be competing, including to May return to the region Unova with Ash and Company, led meet by series host Chris McLean. In this episode, contestants/trainer are required to break with this Pokemons: Duncan, Harold, Jo, Owen, Lightning, Gwen, Izzy, Brick, Sam, Zoey, Mike, LeShawna and Noah. The general structure of each league conference is similar: Trainers must register for the region's Pokémon League before they earn any of the region's badges, something which they can do at seemingly any Pokémon Center or with a Pokémon professor, and then must win at least eight of the region's badges in order to be able to register for the competition. Characters Total Drama series Hosts *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet *Geoff *Bridgette Contestants/Trainer *Duncan *Harold *Owen *Gwen *Izzy *LeShawna *Noah *Brick *Lightning *Sam *Jo *Zoey *Mike Pokémon Black and White (Crossovers) *Ash Ketchum *Iris *Cilan *May Rivals *Trip- Ash's first Unova rival. Began with a Snivy *Bianca- Ash's rival. Recurring *Ezekiel (Secondary character) *Meloetta (anime) Key Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Tranquill *Ash's Oshawott *Ash's Tepig *Ash's Snivy *Ash's Scraggy *Ash's Swadloon *Ash's Palpitoad *Ash's Boldore *Ash's Krokorok *Trip's Servine *Trip's Frillish *Trip's Tranquill *Trip's Lampent *Trip's Gurdurr *Trip's Vanillite *Duncan's Meganium *Duncan's Houndoom *Duncan's Samurott *Duncan's Dusclops *Duncan's Carracosta *Duncan's Hitmonchan *Duncan's Bastiodon *Harold's Infernape *Harold's Samurott *Harold's Rampardos *Harold's Feraligatr *Harold's Luxray *Harold's Weezing *Harold's Sawk *Harold's Hitmonlee *Owen's Emboar *Owen's Snorlax *Owen's Stoutland *Owen's Gurdurr *Owen's Swampert *Gwen's Venusaur *Gwen's Liepard *Gwen's Mismagius *Gwen's Lunatone *Gwen's Gothitelle *Izzy's Blaziken *Izzy's Toterra *Izzy's Blastoise *Izzy's Gliscor *Izzy's Vespiquen *Izzy's Ursaring *LeShawna's Empoleon *LeShawna's Serperior *LeShawna's Lopunny *LeShawna's Delcatty *LeShawna's Nidoqueen *LeShawna's Typhlosion *Noah's Sceptile *Noah's Skuntank *Noah's Persian *Noah's Crobat *Mike's Treecko *Mike's Vileplume *Mike's Noctowl *Mike's Floatzel *Mike's Scyther *Mike's Dewott *Zoey's Raichu *Zoey's Chikorita *Zoey's Togekiss *Zoey's Beautifly *Brick's Feraligatr *Brick's Granbull *Brick's Machoke *Brick's Seismitoad *Brick's Toxicroak *Jo's Zebstrika *Jo's Golem *Jo's Primeape *Sam's Marshtomp *Sam's Charmelion *Sam's Victreebel *Sam's Simipour *Sam's Linoone *Sam's Swanna *Lightning's Golduck *Lightning's Mandibuzz *Lightning's Krookodile *Lightning's Honchkrow *Lightning's Exploud *Iris' Axew *Iris' Excadrill *Iris' Emolga *Cilan's Pansage *Cilan's Crustle *Cilan's Stunfisk *May's Blaziken *May's Skitty *May's Glaceon *May's Blastoise *May's Oshawott *Dawn's Piplup *Dawn's Buneary *Dawn's Pachirisu *Dawn's Mamoswine *Dawn's Quilava *Dawn's Togekiss Minor Characters *Professor Oak *Delia Ketchum *Skyla *Brock *Max *Gary *Misty *Dawn (The character of Pokemon: Black and White 2) *Heather *Trent *Lindsay *DJ *Cody *Sierra *Tyler *Eva *Justin *Katie & Sadie *Beth *B *Dakota *Dawn *Staci *Anne Maria *Cameron Total Drama Pokemon Chronicles :See: Total Drama Pokemon Chronicles Episodes with the crossovers Prizes :See: Lily of the Victory Road Gallery |-| Contestants/Trainers= File:HaroldTDI.png|'Harold'. File:NewBrickHQ.png|'Brick'. File:TDA_DIY_Char_Duncan.png|'Duncan'. File:SamFinalDesign.png|'Sam'. File:150px-Owen1.png|'Owen'. File:IzzyEp5.png|'Izzy'. File:Shaboom2.png|'Lightning'. File:TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|'Gwen'. File:TDA_DIY_Char_Leshawna.png|'Leshawna'. File:NewJoHQ.png|'Jo'. File:NewMikeHQ.png|'Mike'. File:NewZoeyHQ.png|'Zoey'. File:20100215021135!Noah-it-all.png|'Noah'. File:Chara_img01.gif|'Ash Ketchum & Pikachu'. File:IrisBW3.png|'Iris & Axew'. File:DentoBW.png|'Cilan'. File:MayDP.png|'May'. Reference *Pokemon Fanfiction Wiki - Total Drama Pokemon: Unova League *The Pokemon Fanfiction Wiki - Total Drama Pokemon: Unova League Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon fanfictions Category:Anime Category:Total Drama Crossover Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes! Category:Total Drama series Category:Total Drama series meets Pokemon Category:Total Drama Pokemon: Unova League